User talk:Teridax122
The Definition of Super Ultras I don't really know how to arrange photos,if you want you can advice me not just tell the mistakes and show tell me how to improve next time.If you think I can't add photos then next time I don't know what to add again.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 06:00, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Can I create a gallery page for Ultraman X?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 12:06, July 19, 2015 (UTC) X Movie Inbox Is it really necessary to have Borders Country, Language when most of the movies are japanese & Distributing? Also I don't think we need the Starring Border because we add Cast? I'm asking you this because I'm editing my Sandbox. Or do you think it should be like on Rangers & Kamen Rider Wiki, because i'm not sure, Its fine if you say no. Ultraman4Ever (talk) 19:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC) The Song That Calls the Night My latest BIONICLE creation: http://mocpages.com/moc.php/416767. --Zombiejiger (talk) 12:22, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Borders How come you erased the colored borders of the Ultraman I put in Ultraman Cosmos (series) Ultraman4Ever (talk) 19:56, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Zarab What's up! Hey man, how have you been? I have finally gotten some free time, I finally graduated from High School and am on my 3rd year of college and right now I am enjoying some vacation. I love how this site has progressed since I left, despite the conflicts, and it keeps getting 19-20,000+ visitors per day and has grown beautiful with the veterans and newcomer editors aswell. Also some Ultraman series are on Crunchyroll.com, which really gives a ton of material to write about. I will start watching Ultraman X today, heard good stuff from it despite the Spark Doll gimmick. How have you been man? Question Can we have a page for Silver Kamen (1971) on this wiki? RyanBurns1988 (talk) 10:02, August 5, 2015 (UTC) http://brickset.com/article/16059/2016-set-listing-revealed-by-amazon-de Scroll down... --Zombiejiger (talk) 13:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) None-Human Character Infobox Pestar Ginga S Sub Bemlar or Bemular Ultraman X Theatre Special in eng sub http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/418545. --Zombiejiger (talk) 01:06, August 30, 2015 (UTC) 2016 Bionicle Just a suggestion Can you please make these links compatible to this wiki? mirrorman.wikia.com jumborgace.wikia.com ironking.wikia.com fireman.wikia.com RyanBurns1988 (talk) 02:05, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh sorry, what I meant was that is it possible to make those links access this wiki? P.S. I didn't know "mirrorman.wikia.com" was already taken RyanBurns1988 (talk) 03:46, October 23, 2015 (UTC) http://brickset.com/article/17302/bionicle-2016-set-descriptions http://mocpages.com/moc.php/420827--Zombiejiger (talk) 17:12, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Unrelated but a little tearjerker Hey Friend.When are you going to college?I feel sad about your leaving but I wish you good luck and best of all for your studies.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 09:26, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Project: successors Beatstar Mistake One week delay Follow the link, then scroll down. BIONICLE 2016! http://brickset.com/article/17535/2016-images-discovered-on-italian-shopping-website --Zombiejiger (talk) 23:51, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ULTRAMAN Manga Article Thank you very much! *salutes* --Zombiejiger (talk) 11:55, November 13, 2015 (UTC) MST3K rules MST3K is awesome! RyanBurns1988 (talk) 03:37, November 23, 2015 (UTC) http://brickset.com/sets/year-2016?query=bionicle --Zombiejiger (talk) 19:26, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, sorry I didn't know that RyanBurns1988 (talk) 00:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) May I renamed the Flying Raidron article to Raidron? 35Baragon (talk) 12:21, December 22, 2015 (UTC) whales whales whales WHALES i like whales RyanBurns1988 (talk) 06:26, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Wikipedia Greeza is officially dead Greeza is now Deceased, right? 35Baragon (talk) 22:24, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Ultraman X episode 20 is on YouTube DINOSAURS --RyanBurns1988 (talk) 00:45, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Picked these two up over the last month. Amazing how large sets have changed over 11 years. --Zombiejiger (talk) 01:14, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Promotional shots Any idea where these promotional shots came from? Nothing is impossible.Just don't screw it up. (talk) 11:14, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm dearly sorry about that edit I've made and I understand about what you'd said. But somebody put Hideki Goh in Aki Sakata's Family as a Love Interest. That's why I put it there. Wikipedia i'm so sorry about that n thanxto unblocked me..... now what can i do for you? Thank you so much for telling me! Tell me anything else I need to change! Is the Tiga, Mebius, Nexus, Gaia, and Max seen in the Ultraman Ginga movie the ones from their own universes?Fiery bobcat (talk) 00:19, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Fiery_bobcat Re: What about iconic Kaiju? Hey Teridax. This iconic kaiju thing is for a little idea I have of an all-star kaiju fighting game, and of course Ultraman has to be in it, but since I know nothing about Ultraman I'm asking. Just now I remembered that Baltan exists so he might be a good one, but beside that I still don't know. It's just an idea and I was looking for some help on Ultraman. I could use your input too. Again, the list right now for Ultraman representatives is: Ultraman, Ultraman X (unlockable), Jirass (unlockable), and I would like 2 more--I'm seriously considering Baltan at this point too. Right now there are a whopping 21 Godzilla monsters on a roster of 73 monsters so far, so if you feel Ultraman should have more reps because he's big you could argue for that too. Gamera has 5 reps too, but Gamera is actually a pretty small franchise. So yeah. Thanks for asking Teridax! Titanollante ( roar to me! | ) 19:04, March 16, 2016 (UTC) The Ultra Beams Page Should Should you have to watch this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAgXajJEBQI 00:11, March 30, 2016 (UTC) about Ultraman Tiga is fighting Metamorga Custom Signitures I have a query. I have been trying to change my signature to something cool. I have the perfect picture, the perfect quote and all that is needed, but I cant seem to find what I'm doing wrong. I have the file name, color changes, "s, 's and <>s in the where they should be so what am I doing wrong? I've consulted the help page and can't see anything wrong that it's detailing. If you could help, it would be much appreciated. Thanks. Ultraman Life (talk) 13:27, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Watch this video, after watching this describe about it Lr.Ragon (talk) 00:07, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Can i add this video at Goldras's page? Lr.Ragon (talk) 07:48, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Movie footer Hi, Teridax122! A user recently nominated the Ultraman Wiki for inclusion in our television footers. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:25, April 29, 2016 (UTC)